1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-disintegratable fibrous sheet that is easily dispersed by flushing water, and more particularly, relates to a water-disintegratable fibrous sheet that is excellent in water-disintegratability, strength, heat-resistance and water-disintegratability in cold water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fibrous sheets are used to cleanse human skin, e.g., skin around anus, and to clean a toilet room. The fibrous sheet is preferably water-disintegratable to be thrown away and drained in a toilet as it is. If it is not excellent in water-disintegratability, it requires a long time to be dispersed in a septic tank, and brings danger of clogging drainpipes of a toilet, when being thrown away and drained in a toilet. However, in general, a packed fibrous sheet impregnated with a cleansing liquid or the like has to be strong enough to endure conducting wiping operations while being impregnated with a cleansing liquid, and at the same time, has to keep its water-disintegratability in the event of being thrown away and drained in a toilet. Therefore, a water-disintegratable fibrous sheet that has good water-disintegratability and strength sufficient to use is demanded.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent H3-292924 discloses a water-disintegratable cleaning product composed of fibers containing polyvinyl alcohol impregnated with an aqueous solution of boric acid. Japanese Laid-Open Patent H6-198778 discloses a water-disintegratable sanitary napkin composed of non-woven fabric containing polyvinyl alcohol added with boric ion and bicarbonic ion. In these inventions, fibrous sheets are produced by binding each fiber using properties such that boric acid cross-links polyvinyl alcohol. However, a large amount of binder, i.e., polyvinyl alcohol, is required to produce fibrous sheets having strength sufficient to use.
Furthermore, miscellaneous products, including such water-disintegratable products, are often left in a vehicle or a warehouse during their transportation and storage, and the temperatures in such a closed space rise above the outer atmospheric temperature. In the case where they are stored in a house, they may be possibly left under a temperature of 40.degree. C. or higher in the middle of summer. When water-disintegratable fibrous sheets which are previously impregnated are packed as finished products and then shipped to market, water-disintegratability and strength of the fibrous sheets are remarkably deteriorated if they are left under high temperature circumstances. Therefore, a water-disintegratable fibrous sheet has to retain its water-disintegratability and strength even under high temperature circumstances, that is, its heat-resistance is important. However, there is no report relating to the heat-resistance in the water-disintegratable cleaning products and the water-disintegratable non-woven fabric disclosed in the preceding publications.
Water temperatures are generally lower than the atmospheric temperature though they vary depending on seasons. When a fibrous sheet is thrown away and drained in a toilet after used, it has to be disintegrated in water at a temperature lower than the atmospheric temperature, i.e., in cold water. However, as to the fibrous sheet using polyvinyl alcohol as a binder, its water-disintegratability is generally enhanced in response to a rise in temperatures of water, but deteriorated in response to a fall in temperatures of water.